Even In Darkness, I Will Find You
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Haldir finds there is no longer light in his life anymore, whereas Erestor cannot let go of his past. Can Celeborn and Elrond save them?  COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Even In Darkness, I Will Find You

Author: Ana Auron (AKA Erestor83)

Fandom: Tolkien

Genre: FCS

Characters: Celeborn/Haldir, Elrond/Erestor, Rumil, Orophin, and a few OC's

Rating: R ( for now..may be NC-17)

Disclaimer: Don't own them, Tolkien and his estate does...

Beta: Glewiel Peredhel

Warning: this story deals with what it is like for others who do not know some one has been sexually abused...

Summary: listed below..

**hello...this was some weird thing that came to my head while writing my chapter for Wherever Love May Lead Us (co written with CrackinAndProudOfIt)...**

**Pairings: Celeborn/Haldir, Elrond/Erestor**

**OC: Brethiel, Baethoriel, Elithraniel, Anania**

**summary: Haldir finds there is no longer light in his life anymore, whereas Erestor cannot let go of his past. Can Celeborn and Elrond save them?**

CHAPTER 1

(PROLOGUE OF SORTS)

RUMIL'S POV

My brother finds no light any longer. I do not know why. He used to be full of life and found joys in everyday living, but now he is no more than a shell of his former self. He says he is alright, but Orophin and I know better. We have even spoken to our visitors from Imladris. Erestor lowers his head and Elrond seems to understand. They tell us nothing. I believe they think we will crumble if we knew what was wrong. We are not elflings.

XXXXXXXX

OROPHIN'S POV

Haldir walks as though someone had taken the very life from him. Not too far away I see Lord Celeborn watching him, with sadness in his eyes. Does he know? Rumil and I have even gone to Lady Galadriel. She says her mirror did not show her. Haldir no longer looks us in the eye, his head is always lowered. His strength wanes. He can barely pull the arrow to the bow any longer. He sits and suffers, but will not tell us what is wrong. By the Valar, what is wrong with my brother?

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**the POV thing was to set up this chapter...this will NOT be written as a POV...this is Celeborn's chapter...**

CHAPTER 2

Celeborn watched as Haldir slowly made his way up to him. The light in his eyes had gone and Celeborn could not help but be angry. Who had taken the light from Haldir? Was Haldir fading? These were questions that only the Marchwarden in question could answer. Celeborn watched as Haldir lowered his head, refusing to meet his eyes.

" Good Morning My Lord."

Celeborn could barely hear Haldir's voice. It was barely above a whisper.

" Good Morning my Marchwarden. How do you fare?"

Haldir did not look up when he spoke again.

" I am well Lord Celeborn."

Celeborn shook his head. Haldir was not well. Perhaps that was why Haldir would not look at him. He knew Celeborn would be able to see the lie in his eyes. Celeborn felt himself become angry, but held his anger at bay. He needed to speak with Haldir about what had changed him.

" Haldir, there are many in the golden wood who worry for you."

Haldir was silent. Why would anyone worry about him? Celeborn continued to speak.

" You walk by all and barely speak a word. You have even missed your patrols."

Haldir remained silent, hoping that Lord Celeborn was almost finished.

" Haldir, what has happened to you? You are much changed."

Haldir's head snapped up then.

" I am unchanged," Haldir said, his voice dripping with malice, " Perhaps it is the elves of the wood only seeing what is not there."

Celeborn stared at Haldir in shock. Haldir continued on.

" Perhaps they should mind their own business."

Haldir stepped closer to Celeborn, causing their noses to nearly touch.

" As should you."

Celeborn let his anger rise this time, glaring at Haldir.

" How dare you speak in this manner?"

Haldir shrugged, then stepped back from Celeborn as the Lorien Lord began to become even angrier.

" I asked you here to aid you in what ever it is that troubles you and you disrespect me?"

Haldir swallowed hard. Perhaps, he should not have been so bold. He felt a hand grab the hem of his tunic and pull him forward. He found himself nearly chest to chest with Celeborn.

" I-I am sorry my Lord. I do not know what came over me."

Celeborn saw tears brimming in Haldir's eyes and let him go.

" Do not let it happen again."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**this chapter may be short...sorry...**

CHAPTER 3

" _Celeborn..."_

_The sing song voice make Celeborn cringe. Standing over him was Baethoriel, who, at one time, was his chosen partner for his majority. Baethoriel had followed him, stalked him to every place he had gone. Celeborn swallowed hard._

" _Yes?"_

_Baethoriel cracked a smile._

" _Do not scream."_

Celeborn sat upright in his bed. What had caused him to remember such a past event? Celeborn then remembered Haldir. The darkness that had taken him. The darkness that lie behind those eyes that had once held much light. It was only then that Celeborn began to understand. Could the same have happened to Haldir that had happened to him?

XXXXXXXX

Haldir sank to the floor in tears, watching Brethiel leave his talan. Brethiel had promised not to ever hurt Haldir again and he had lied. Tonight Haldir said no, and for that he was beaten. Brethiel even went further than the beating this time. Haldir shuddered at the thought once more. After their session, Haldir was beaten once more for moaning someone else's name when he was forced to his release. Haldir touched his forehead to his knees, clasping his hands behind his head. No, it was definately not Brethiel's name he had moaned. It was Celeborn's.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**ACK! that was soooo short...so so sorry...okay so now I am going to something I rarely do...A trivia question for my fans...here it is:**

**What town do I currently live in?**

**(hint: its also the name of a place in Middle Earth)**

**the answer will be at the beginning of Chapter 5...LOL**

CHAPTER 4

Haldir woke the next morning to find that he was not in his own talan. He was a bit disoriented,but thought recognized it as belonging to his brother Rumil. He slowly began to rise, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

" Rest Haldir."

Haldir's eyes widened. That was not Rumil's voice. Haldir swallowed hard and turned his head to see Lord Celeborn sitting in a chair beside the bed.

" L-Lord Celeborn?"

Celeborn smiled at the shocked marchwarden.

" Are you surprised?"

Haldir nodded in confusion.

" Why are you in Rumil's talan?"

Celeborn resisted the urge to laugh.

" Look again Haldir. This is not Rumil's talan."

Haldir looked around once more. His face paled. This was not Rumil's talan, it was Celeborn's. Haldir lowered his head.

" Forgive me My Lord."

Celeborn's smile faded. He remembered the night before. He had found Haldir sitting on the floor, berating himself. Celeborn had watched Haldir attempt to stand and even caught him when he nearly fell. As Haldir slept, Celeborn had tended to him, making sure every wound on the younger elf was cleaned and bandaged.

" Haldir, will you look at me? Saes?"

Haldir shook his head, fighting to control his tears. If he was here in Celeborn's talan, that meant that Celeborn had seen his wounds, the blood that came from them. Haldir lost control of himself and broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. Now that Celeborn saw him in that state, he would never love him.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**the answer to yesterdays trivia question is: RIVENDELL!**

**crazy right? its a small town in Maryland near Ocean City...**

**Anyway, on with the fic...**

CHAPTER 5

Celeborn gently placed his hand on Haldir's shoulder.

" Why do cry Haldir?"

Haldir sobbed once more, but did not speak. He could not tell Celeborn what happened to him. Celeborn would never believe him because Brethiel was a respected warrior. Brethiel's Ada was once a respectful warrior of Doriath who had sailed after the war. Haldir felt a finger under his chin, raising his head. He saw that Lord Celeborn was now sitting in front of him.

" Haldir, may I ask you something?"

Haldir nodded slowly, feeling more like an elfling that a marchwarden. Celeborn took a deep breath.

" When I tended to your wounds, I noticed that your...backside was torn..."

Haldir swallowed hard and cast his eyes downward, unable to look Celeborn in the eye. Celeborn moved forward, laying his hand on Haldir's cheek.

" Who took you unwillingly Haldir?" he whispered."

Haldir raised his eyes to meet his Lord's.

" Brethiel." Haldir whispered back.

Celeborn felt tears stinging his own eyes. Haldir looked at him in confusion.

" Did I say something wrong?"

Celeborn shook his head.

" No you did not. Haldir, I am going to tell you something about me that no one knows. Will you keep it secret?"

Haldir nodded.

" Yes Lord Celeborn."

Celeborn began the tale of Doriath, how he had been born and grown up there. He also spoke of Baethoriel, a feared warrior. Celeborn spoke of his majority night and how violent Baethoriel was with him. Haldir sat and listened, watching as the tears fell down Celeborn's cheeks. Once the tale was finished, Haldir moved to sit beside Celeborn.

" Where is Baethoriel now?"

Celeborn wiped the tears from his face with the sleeve of his robes.

" He sailed after the war."

Haldir nodded. He felt arms encircle him and smiled when he saw Celeborn kiss his forehead.

" Did he have children?"

Celeborn nodded, sadly.

" Only one son, which is why I told you my tale."

Haldir looked at Celeborn in confusion for a second time.

" What do you mean?"

Celeborn sighed.

" Baethoriel is Brethiel's Ada."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**this chapter goes to the visiting Imladris elves...**

CHAPTER 6

Elithraniel sat beside Lord Elrond in the talan the Lord of Imladris shared with her brother.

" Has he spoken with you?"

Elrond shook his head sadly.

" The last time I heard a word come from his mouth was when he said he knew what troubled Haldir."

Elithraniel nodded slowly, knowing her brother's past.

" Has Erestor ever told you of what happened in Gondolin?"

Elrond turned to look at Elithraniel, raising an eyebrow.

" We are wed Elithraniel. Of course he has told me."

Elithraniel was about to speak, but Erestor entered the room. Alongside him was Anania, wife of Glorfindel. Erestor went directly to a small window seat and sat down, watching out the window. Anania shrugged when Elrond looked at her.

" He has not spoken, not even eaten My Lord Elrond."

Elrond stood and walked to Erestor, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. Erestor cringed and pulled away from his husband. Elithraniel recognized this behavior. She slowly stood and sat beside her brother.

" Toren, did someone harm you?"

Erestor turned to his sister, the fear evident in his eyes. He nodded once, looking up into Elrond's eyes. Elrond sat on the other side of Erestor.

" Who has harmed you Erestor nin?"

Erestor lowered his head, putting his face in his hands.

" Brethiel of Lorien."

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**hmmm Brethiel sure gets around doesn't he...well this chapter is a little sad...**

CHAPTER 7

Elrond made his way to Celeborn's talan. He was infuriated that once again an elf had caused harm to Erestor. Elrond did not even wait for the normal call of 'enter' and barged into Celeborn's talan. Celeborn stood, glaring at Elrond.

" How dare you just barge into my private rooms?"

Elrond returned the glare.

" Did you know that my husband was harmed by one of your elves?"

Celeborn's face softened. Elrond heard a second voice from Celeborn's bed.

" Is Erestor alright?"

Elrond turned to face the speaker.

" Forgive me Haldir, I did not know you were in audience with Lord Celeborn. Erestor is not well. He does not speak often anymore."

Haldir lowered his head for a moment, then raised it slowly.

" Was it Brethiel who harmed him?"

Elrond's eyes widened in shock.

" Yes. How did you know?"

Haldir swallowed hard.

" Brethiel harmed me as well Lord Elrond. It is because of him that Lord Celeborn brought me here."

Elrond returned his attention to Celeborn.

" Will Brethiel be sent from Lorien?"

Celeborn nodded slowly.

" When Galadriel returns, he will be sent away."

Elrond nodded. He was about to ask Haldir a question, but a knock came from the door. Celeborn called 'enter' and the visitor entered. Elrond watched as Erestor entered with his head lowered, refusing to make eye contact with any of them. Elrond slowly took a step forward.

" Erestor?"

Erestor did not raise his head.

" Yes?"

Elrond took another step forward.

" Why are you not asleep meleth nin? You were when I left."

Erestor began to shake. Without thinking, Elrond pulled his husband into his arms. Erestor shoved him away. Celeborn's eyes widened. He heard a small creak from his bed and saw Haldir slowly making his way toward Erestor.

" Lord Erestor?"

Erestor make no indication that he had heard Haldir, but Haldir continued to speak anyway.

" Did you have a nightmare?"

Erestor nodded once. Haldir swallowed hard once again.

" Will you tell us what it was about? Perhaps if you tell us, we can help."

Erestor allowed Haldir to lead him to the bed. They sat down and Haldir waited for Erestor to speak. Erestor raised his head slowly, his eyes focused on Elrond. Elrond walked to Erestor and knelt before him.

" Would you like to speak with Haldir alone?"

Erestor shook his head. Celeborn sat on the other side of Haldir, also waiting to see what the dark haired would say. Erestor swallowed hard.

" M-My nightmare was of Gondolin and the first night I was taken by Hadereth. I-I was beaten first by Andro and then taken by Hadereth. For s-some reason, Brethiel was there. H-He said the same thing in the nightmare as he said to me in Lorien the night he harmed me."

" What did he tell you Lord Erestor?" Haldir whispered.

Erestor looked at Haldir, sorrow in his eyes.

" He said, ' Always remember, you are Haldir's replacement.' "

Haldir took a deep breath.

" Who are Hadereth and Andro?"

Erestor lowered his head.

" Former warriors of Gondolin who personally saw to it that I would never forget them."

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**okay so time for the villians to get a chapter...Here's Brethiel, Hadereth, and Andro..**

CHAPTER 8

" YOU WENT AFTER ERESTOR!"

Hadereth glared at Brethiel. Erestor was not Brethiel's, he belonged to Hadereth. Brethiel returned the glare with a smug look on his face.

" I did not only go after him, Hadereth. I had him."

Hadereth's glare turned into a smirk.

" How was he?"

Brethiel licked his lips.

" He was great."

There was a sound of a throat clearing. Both elves turned and grinned as Andro slowly approached them.

" The only one who has not felt the anguish is Lord Elrond."

Hadereth raised an eyebrow.

" You mean Lord Celeborn has?"

Brethiel nodded.

" From my Ada." He stated proudly.

Hadereth smiled.

" Too bad Lord Baethoriel could not aid us with Lord Elrond."

Andro placed one of his hands on either elves shoulder.

" I will do it."

Brethiel's eyes widened.

" You would take Lord Elrond?"

Andro smirked.

" Swifter than I can break Erestor's bones."

All three elves laughed. No one would be able to save Elrond.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay...lets see the Elven Lords kick some Brethiel butt lol...**

CHAPTER 9

Celeborn and Elrond searched the golden wood for any sign of Brethiel. After an hour of searching, they found him. He was near the forbidden pool of Lorien.

" Brethiel Baethorielion!"

Brethiel turned just in time to feel Celeborn's fist connect with the side of his face. Elrond watched as his former law father proceeded to punch Brethiel in the face repeatedly. Celeborn finally stood, watching as Brethiel bled. The warrior stood slowly, not knowing that Celeborn was not alone. He felt a whack to the back of his head and stumbled forward. He turned to see Elrond holding onto a knife. Brethiel eyed the knife warily, noticing that the blade was not aimed at him.

" Why do you attack me My Lords?"

Celeborn grabbed the knife and advanced on Brethiel with Elrond close behind. Brethiel felt something hit his back eventually as he backed away from the two elves. Brethiel cursed inwardly when he figured it was a tree. Celeborn held the blade to Brethiel's throat.

" You ask why we attack you?"

Brethiel nodded, then grinned.

" Is it because you wish to know if I am anything like my Ada, Lord Celeborn?"

Celeborn visibly paled. Elrond looked at him in confusion. He saw that the blade was being lowered. Without thinking, Elrond grabbed the blade from Celeborn and held it to Brethiel's throat.

" Why did you harm Erestor and Haldir?"

Brethiel shrugged.

" I was bored." He simply stated.

Elrond glared at him.

" Bored?"

Brethiel grinned and nodded toward Celeborn.

" Did he ever tell you about what my Ada did to him?"

Celeborn found his voice.

" Brethiel, saes. " Celeborn stated weakly.

Elrond had never seen Celeborn like this before. Elrond returned his attention to Brethiel.

" That is not my business."

Elrond's glare became darker.

" If I hear that you harm any elf again, I will see to it that you will live in the halls of Mandos."

Brethiel shrugged.

" What if I harmed you?"

Before either Elrond or Celeborn would form an answer, they were knocked unconscious. They fell to the ground. Brethiel watched as Hadereth and Andro each grabbed an elf lord and smirked.

" Let the games begin."

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**sorry..this is about 2 days late..I was petsitting from Sun-Tues...**

CHAPTER 10

Erestor and Haldir sat in Lord Celeborn's talan. It had been awhile since Celeborn and Elrond had left. Erestor turned to Haldir, who was sitting beside him on the bed.

" You love Lord Celeborn, do you not?"

Haldir nodded slowly.

" I know he is wed, but I cannot help it."

Erestor nodded, then smiled.

" He has broken his vows with Lady Galadriel. She has found her true mate of soul."

Haldir smiled.

" I wish I could be Lord Celeborn's mate of..."

Haldir was cut off when someone barged into the talan. Erestor's eyes widened. He stood and pulled Haldir behind him.

" What is the meaning of this Brethiel?" 

Brethiel grinned.

" I have been sent to bring you to Lords Celeborn and Elrond."

" What have you done to them?" Haldir cried.

Brethiel chuckled, then smirked.

" Nothing yet, my sweet Haldir."

Haldir cringed at the sentiment. Erestor eyed Brethiel warily.

" Where are they?"

Brethiel smiled at the two fearful elves before him.

" With Lords Andro and Hadereth."

Erestor felt sick to his stomach. Haldir noticed this and stood in front of him.

" Why do they have our Lords?"

Brethiel let out a dry humorless laugh.

" If you truly wish to know, you will follow me. Otherwise, Lord Elrond will be having a lot of trouble walking tomorrow."

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**so, I just realized that I did NOT put Andro and Hadereth as OC's, but obviously that is what they are lol...In honor of my friend Glewiel telling off a fake Tolkien fan on facebook, this chapter is about her favorite elf: ELROND!**

CHAPTER 11

Elrond and Celeborn found themselves sitting in a darkened room across from two other elves. Elrond saw that Celeborn's head was lowered.

" Celeborn?"

Celeborn did not move.

" Yes?"

Elrond swallowed hard, asking the question that he knew he did not want the answer to.

" What did Brethiel's Ada do to you?"

Celeborn shook his head violently.

" Do not ask me this, Elrond."

Before Elrond could reply, another voice answered.

" Oh come now, Celeborn. He is your former law son. You should tell him."

Celeborn's eyes widened. He raised his head and nearly cried. There, in front of him stood Baethoriel.

" What's the matter my poor, sweet Celeborn? Did you think I had sailed?"

Celeborn nodded silently, listening to Baethoriel's explanation.

" No, my love. I did not. I hid in the shadows. Everyone, even my son, thought I had gone. I bumped into Lords Andro and Hadereth as they were bringing the two of you here. I have joined with them. The pain, the suffering your beloved has suffered at the hands of my son, will be nothing compared to what Lord Andro has planned for Lord Elrond."

" Ada?"

Baethoriel grinned as her saw his son with two other elves.

" Brethiel, you brought me a present."

Brethiel chuckled evilly.

" I have had them both Ada."

Baethoriel seemingly looked over both Erestor and Haldir. Suddenly, Baethoriel grabbed Erestor. Upon seeing the fear in Elrond's eyes, he smiled.

" Here is how this will go: if Erestor gives himself to us willingly, you may all go."

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

**woo hoo...I'm back...okay so heres the deal: this chapter is Erestor's decision...unsure of how long or short it will be...also, after thursday, there will not be an update until the beginning of April...April 9th to be exact...**

CHAPTER 12

Elrond's eyes widened. He knew Erestor would sacrifice himself to save him, Celeborn, and Haldir. Elrond watched in horror as Erestor turned to Baethoriel and lowered his head.

" I will give myself to you."

Elrond shook his head frantically.

" Erestor, no. You do not have to do this."

Brethiel laughed.

" If he does not, then Lord Andro will have you."

Erestor shook his head.

" Lord Andro may have me instead."

A evil laugh was heard from behind Baethoriel.

" Erestor, such a noble elf. You would allow such harm to come to you to save those you love, those you care for?"

Erestor turned to face the elf that had stepped out from behind Baethoriel.

" Yes Hadereth, I would."

Hadereth shook his head as he looked at Elrond, then Celeborn.

" Such a noble and stupid elf."

" Now now Hadereth, that is enough."

Andro stepped into view. He grabbed Erestor and pulled him to his side.

" Since Erestor has made his decision, you are all free to go."

Andro turned to Hadereth.

" Go with Brethiel and take Lords Celeborn and Elrond as well as Haldir back to Lord Celeborn's talan."

Hadereth nodded and aided Brethiel in gathering the elves. Erestor was guided away by Andro and Baethoriel, hearing his name being screamed repeatedly. Erestor felt the tears fall from his eyes. Once this was over, when ever it was over, he could never look Elrond in the eyes again. Erestor knew this would be more than just being taken unvoluntarily, it would be much more. Andro noticed Erestor was deep in thought and grinned.

" Worry not Erestor. In only a days time, you will be just like us."

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

**This is our Haldir and Erestor chapter...completely Haldir and Erestor's POV...**

CHAPTER 13

ERESTOR'S POV

They have me shackled. I cannot move my arms or legs. I do not think their intent is to take me unwillingly. I heard Hadereth say something along the lines of training me to be as they are. It is the same as Andro said only a few hours before, but I cannot help to think that my being here has something to do with whatever they had intended for my husband. I can hear Baethoriel and Brethiel talking in the distance about how Brethiel should have gone after Lord Celeborn. I squirm against the chains, causing Andro to backhand me furiously. I lower my head. I slip into another line of thought: did Hadereth and Brethiel really take Elrond, Haldir, and Celeborn back to Celeborn's talan? How long had Hadereth and Brethiel been back? I hear Andro say, " It is time." I feel myself drift into unconsciousness. I want my husband. Elrond, I love you. No matter what they do to me, I will always love you.

XXXXXXXX

HALDIR'S POV

I sit on the bed of my beloved. I cannot help to think of the horror that Erestor must feel. I am sure he wants nothing more than to be in Lord Elrond'd arms. I look in front of me and see Lord Elrond being consoled by Lord Celeborn. I slowly stand and walk over to them, jumping in surprise when Lord Celeborn pulls me into his lap. He smiles and kisses my forehead. I nearly fall off his lap when Lord Elrond says that Celeborn has loved me for a long time. Lord Celeborn lowers his head. I smile. It seems my beloved is embarassed. I lift his chin with my finger and kiss his forehead. We laugh, the three of us, then become serious. We need to get Erestor back and have no clue how to do it. We hear a loud scream, which Lord Elrond instantly recognizes as being Erestor's voice. Lord Elrond starts to stand, but is halted by my beloved.

" We need a plan Elrond." he says," We will find Erestor."

Lord Elrond, tears in his eyes, nods and sits down once more. I lower my head, trying to aid in this plan in any way that I can. We hear another scream, this time it sounds closer. I take a deep breath. We must find Erestor. We simply must.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

**back to just Celeborn/Haldir...**

CHAPTER 14

Elrond left the talan without a word to where he was going. Celeborn held Haldir tightly in his arms.

" Do you think Elrond is cross with me?"

Haldir thought for a moment, then shook his head.

" It is only this situation that upsets him. Erestor gave himself willingly to them."

Celeborn stroked his beloved's hair.

" I was in such shock when I saw Baethoriel."

Haldir nodded.

" I assumed as such. Does Lord Elrond know?"

Celeborn shook his head.

" No, he does not. I cannot bring myself to tell him."

Haldir gently caressed Celeborn's cheek.

" You told me."

Celeborn smiled, then nodded.

" It was only when I found you. You understand what it is like, Elrond does not."

Haldir sighed, tears forming in his eyes.

" Forgive me for saying this meleth nin, but Elrond deserves to know what Baethoriel is capable of. If he does not, then he cannot save Erestor."

Celeborn felt a tear fall down his cheek.

" What if we cannot save Erestor?"

Haldir felt tears streaming down his own face.

" We must save him Celeborn, we must."

Suddenly, someone entered the talan. Haldir recognized the elf as his brother Rumil. Celeborn quickly wiped the tears from his eyes as he looked at Rumil.

" What is it Rumil?"

Rumil had to catch his breath. He had ran all the way here from the bath houses.

" It is Lord Elrond. He said that he will wait no longer. He has gone to rescue Lord Erestor. "

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

**sheesh...Elrond loves Erestor that much lol...anyways, todays chapter is for Haldir...you'll see why...**

**A/N: I am going out of town on Saturday, so there will not be a new chapter until April 9th...**

CHAPTER 15

Rumil took Haldir with him to his talan. Haldir wanted to tell Rumil what had happened, but would leave out the past of Celeborn and Baethoriel. Rumil became angered at the thought of someone violating his brother. Haldir lowered his head after his tale.

" Brethiel even lied and said he loved me."

Rumil hugged his older brother to his chest.

" Brethiel is a cruel elf, Haldir. Do not feel shame."

Haldir raised his head and smiled.

" I do not."

Rumil smiled and stood.

" Will you be alright for a few moments while I fetch Orophin?"

Haldir nodded and watched as Rumil left. He smiled as he settled himself on the bed. He was glad that his brother did not think ill of him for keeping such a secret. He heard a loud thud outside of the main door to the talan and sat straight up. He watched in horror as both Rumil and Orophin were flung inside, a grinning Brethiel standing over them. Brethiel faced Haldir, but made no attempt to go near him. Haldir thought about yelLing for Celeborn, but that would have just angered Brethiel. Haldir swallowed hard.

" What do you want?"

Brethiel raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

" Erestor is being trained by Lords Andro and Hadereth to become one like us, but my Ada and I are beginning to feel bored."

Haldir could feel himself shaking. He watched as Brethiel pulled out a knife and advanced on his youngest brother, Orophin. Haldir shook his head.

" NO! Stop this Brethiel! What ever you want, I will do it."

Brethiel grinned.

" Then you are going to want to follow me. Be silent. If you make as much as one sound, my Ada kill Lord Celeborn."

Upon seeing the look of shock on Haldir's face, Brethiel laughed.

" You did not think you were the only one we were after, did you?"

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

**WOO! feels good to be back...I am even thinking of writing a series of WWE(F) fic...wait, this is the LOTR fan fiction..oops..lol**

**A/N: this chapter is a discussion between Anania and Elithraniel...**

CHAPTER 16

Anania and Elithraniel had heard no word from either Lord Elrond or Erestor since they had left the talanthe day before. Elithraniel began to worry about her brother and law brother.

" Anania, you do not think that something bad had happened do you?"

Anania shrugged, not knowing what words she could say to ease Elithraniel's mind. Elithraniel stared out of a window in the talan.

" Should we look for them?"

Anania thought for a moment, then shook her head.

" They are probably not in any danger Elithraniel. Erestor had been troubled for awhile. He refuses to let his past in Gondolin be in his past."

Elithraniel turned to Anania, anger evident in her eyes.

" What do you know of what happened to my brother in Gondolin?"

Anania held up her hands.

" Peace mellon nin. I lived there as well remember? There was not much in Gondolin that went unseen."

Elithraniel raised an eyebrow.

" If you knew of it, then why does he not speak such matters with you?"

Anania shrugged once more.

" I do not think he knows that I know. Even if he did, Erestor would not be comfortable discussing it with me. I believe that discussion is meant for only Lord Elrond's ears and yours."

Elithraniel was about to reply, but was cut short by Rumil and Orophin running into the talan. Rumil swallowed hard.

" Lord Celeborn and Haldir were taken."

Anania's eyes widened as Elithraniel lowered her head.

" By whom?"

Orophin lowered his gaze.

" Brethiel."

Rumil swallowed hard once more.

" Haldir also told me that Erestor was taken as well by two former elf lords of Gondolin."

Elithraniel's head snapped up.

" You mean Andro and Hadereth?"

Rumil and Orophin nodded in unison, then Rumil spoke again.

" Lord Elrond went to save him."

Elithraniel turned to Anania with an evil look in her eyes.

" Shall we go aid in the attack of these falsified elf lords?"

Anania grinned.

" Yes we shall."

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

**now we will catch back up to Elrond...this is a POV chapter...(stupid Elrond muse)...**

CHAPTER 17

ELROND'S POV

I cannot believe I let them take him from me. What kind of husband can I be to let the only true love of my life be taken by such evil swine? I cannot bare to think that Erestor may never forgive me for having to choose to stay with them. Does he think ill of me that I was forced to leave him behind once his decision was made? Will he love me as he once did? I remember when he had told me of his life in Gondolin when we had first met. I knew there were many parts he left out so that I would not have to bare the same pain as he did. It was not until the night of my majority and Erestor's rejection to be my first that I found out the entire truth. I told Erestor that I would never force him to do anything, not even being my majority partner. Erestor loved me the same then as he does now. We have only made love once and that seems as though it was forever ago. Erestor did end up showing me the ways of love. That was also the first and last time we made love. We wed eventually, but we did not bind. I sigh. My thoughts have run away from me again. I notice that I have walked closer to where Erestor had been. There is nothing there but the trees of Lorien. I sigh again, thinking that when I was forced to leave Erestor may have been the last I would ever see of him. Suddenly, I hear a loud scream coming from directly in front of me. Not thinking, I run toward the scream. I come to a halt when I see where it has come from. There is my beloved Erestor, hands tied to a tree. I can only see the front of him and there is blood. I see Andro repeatedly hitting him in the back with a whip. Every time the whip hits Erestor, I see him cringe, but no sound comes. The scream must have been what had put him in this position. I watch as Andro drops the whip and walks into a small cavern. Swallowing hard, I run to Erestor. He sees me and begins to shake his head frantically.

" Elrond,you must leave. They will kill you if they see you."

I shake my head.

" I care not. I am here to take you back with me."

I hear an evil laugh from behind me. I turn to see both Baethoriel and Brethiel along with Haldir and Celeborn. Then I see both Andro and Hadereth come into view as well. Andro makes a motion with his hand and the next thing I know, Haldir, Celeborn, and I are all tied with our hand behind our backs. Andro then looks at Hadereth and motions to Erestor.

" He can still love. He is no use to us any longer. Kill him."

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

**here we are again...**

CHAPTER 18

Hadereth's eyes widened as Andro handed him a knife.

" You want me to kill him?"

Andro raised an eyebrow.

" Did I stutter just now? Do as I say!"

Hadereth looked at the knife. Erestor thought it was a look of disgust that passed along Hadereth's features. He gasped when Hadereth dropped the knife on the ground and stepped away from it. Andro glared at him.

" Pick that up."

Hadereth shook his head.

" I will not."

Baethoriel stepped forward and picked up the knife, walking toward Hadereth.

" You dare betray us?"

Hadereth glared at him.

" Killing elves is unjust!"

Andro rolled his eyes.

" And taking them against their will is not?"

Hadereth lowered his head, not giving a reply. He heard Brethiel's voice cut in.

" Ada, Hadereth is right. We cannot kill them."

Baethoriel's eyes darkened in anger.

" What did you just say?"

Brethiel swallowed hard.

" We came to scare them, which we have. I never wanted death upon them."

Baethoriel charged toward his son, knocking him to the ground.

" Do you love him Brethiel? Would you betray me for him?"

Brethiel did not need to ask who his Ada meant by 'him' for he knew he only meant one elf: Haldir. Brethiel lowered his head.

" I do, but he does not love me. Not after all I have done to him. I would rather make my amends than harm him any further."

Haldir's eyes widened.

" Brethiel?"

Brethiel looked at Haldir and knelt beside him.

" I know you cannot forgive me Haldir."

Hadereth raised his head and smiled at Brethiel. He had always known that even though Brethiel could be a cruel elf like his Ada, Brethiel's heart was not like his Ada's at all. Hadereth watched as Andro advanced on Brethiel as well and decided he could not, would not allow any harm toward the younger elf. Hadereth ran to Brethiel's side, aiding him to stand.

" We want part of this no longer."

Andro and Baethoriel looked at each other for a moment. Andro's confused look turned into a smirk. He pointed at Erestor while looking at Hadereth.

" You will stay as part of this, the both of you, otherwise Erestor will suffer."

Brethiel watched in shock as Hadereth leapt at Andro, knocking him to the ground, then knocking the knife from Baethoriel's hand. Brethiel felt a strong sense of happiness as he saw Hadereth cut Erestor from the tree. Baethoriel tried to grab at Erestor, but Brethiel knocked his Ada to the ground. While both Andro and Baethoriel lied unconcsious on the ground, Brethiel untied the other elves. They fled back toward Lord Celeborn's talan, encountering Anania and Elithraniel along the way. Elrond gave them a short explanation and they went to gather some patrol to lead Andro and Baethoriel out of Lorien.

XXXXXXXX

Brethiel and Hadereth sat in a guest talan, awaiting the arrival of Lord Celeborn. Brethiel sat on the floor and sobbed.

" Did I make the right choice?"

Hadereth sat beside him and rubbed his friends back gently.

" Yes mellon nin, you did. There is something I must ask you."

Brethiel turned to Hadereth, waiting for his question. Hadereth swallowed hard.

" Is it truly Haldir that you love?"

Brethiel nodded and blinked in confusion when he saw Hadereth lower his gaze.

" Hadereth? What is it?"

Hadereth rested his chin on his knees.

" I wanted it to be me."

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

**I have just realized this story has been more revolved around Erestor than my Celeborn/Haldir pairing..so this chapter takes place one week later...this is my Celeborn/Haldir chapter ( Hadereth and Brethiel at tHe end)...also be on the lookout for my new fic Thoughtless...ch.1 of that should be up today...**

CHAPTER 19

Haldir watched as Celeborn sat beside him. They had revealed their love for one another and had began courting. Celeborn knew Haldir still feared his touch and would not do anything to harm or scare the younger elf. Haldir smiled as Celeborn offered him a glass of wine.

" Are you trying to make me drunk so you can have your wicked way with me Celeborn nin?"

Celeborn shook his head.

" I would never."

Haldir nodded, knowing the very truth of those words. Haldir heard a small sigh come from Celeborn's lips.

" What is it?"

Celeborn sighed once more.

" I am unsure of whether to allow Brethiel to stay in Lorien."

Haldir thought for a moment, then shrugged.

" I no longer believe him to be a threat. If he had not turned his back on his Ada and Andro, we would not be sitting here right now."

Celeborn nodded in agreement.

" That is very true. I will allow him to stay, but what of Hadereth?"

Haldir took a sip of his wine and set it on the table in front of him.

" If Lord Elrond does not wish for him to go to Imladris, then perhaps he could stay here as well."

Celeborn was about to reply, but he felt Haldir's head resting in his lap. Haldir smiled up at him.

" Kiss me?"

Celeborn complied.

XXXXXXXX

Brethiel looked at Hadereth in shock.

" You love me?"

Hadereth nodded sadly.

" I have for a long while, Brethiel."

Brethiel watched as a single tear fell from Hadereth's eye. Brethiel gently wiped it away with his thumb.

" I loved you once Hadereth, but then my eye wandered to Haldir."

Hadereth sighed.

" I should have come to you sooner."

Brethiel watched as Hadereth stood and walked over to the couch. He laid on it with his back facing Brethiel. Brethiel felt his heart crack when he heard Hadereth sobbing. Brethiel stood and sat on the corner of the couch, gently stroking Hadereth's hair.

" I am sorry mellon nin."

TBC...

**chapter 20 will be the end...**


	20. Chapter 20

**here we are...at the end...but don't be sad my friends...I have a new fic: Thoughtless...and I am starting a new Haldir fic today (possibly)...first part of this chapter goes to Elrond/Erestor...the end goes to Celeborn/Haldir...**

CHAPTER 20

Elrond watched as Erestor bid Hadereth farewell. Hadereth had decided that Lothlorien could not be his home and decided to aid Lord Cirdan in Mithlond. Brethiel bid Haldir farewell. Even though Brethiel did care for Haldir, he knew he had no place at Haldir's side. Brethiel was headed to Mirkwood to aid King Thranduil. Elrond smiled at his hervenn as Erestor approached him.

" Is all well meleth?"

Erestor nodded, but did not reply. He walked into the talan with Elrond close behind him.

" Elrond nin?"

Elrond sat in a nearby chair.

" Yes?"

Erestor turned to face his beloved.

" Why did you come for me alone?"

Elrond chuckled, but then became serious.

" I would not lose you."

Erestor sat in Elrond's lap and nuzzled his neck.

" I love you Elrond nin. I will love you always."

Elrond smiled and kissed the top of Erestor's head.

" As will I."

XXXXXXXX

Celeborn watched as Haldir slept. He smiled to himself. After all Haldir had been through in his life, he still allowed others to love him. Celeborn brushed a strand of hair from Haldir's face, causing Haldir to stir. Celeborn bit his lip as Haldir's eyes slowly opened. Haldir nearly laughed as Celeborn pulled his hand away from him. He looked like an elfling caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

" Haldir, I..."

Haldir's face softened.

" Celeborn nin, you are my love. You do not need to explain why you touch me."

Celeborn let out a sigh of relief.

" You are not angry then?"

Haldir smirked.

" Did you wish for me to be?"

Celeborn laughed and kissed Haldir's forehead.

" No meleth nin."

Haldir touched Celeborn's cheek, his mood suddenly serious.

" When you told me of Baethoriel, you seemed still afraid of him. Are you still?"

Celeborn did not reply, but turned onto his side, facing away from Haldir. Haldir touched his shoulder.

" Then why did you aid in saving me from his son?"

Celeborn turned to Haldir once more. He caressed Haldir's cheek.

" I love you Haldir. I want no harm near you."

Haldir smiled through tears.

" Even if I had faded into darkness?"

Celeborn nodded.

" Do you know why?"

Haldir shook his head. Celeborn kissed his forehead once more.

" Because even in darkness, I will find you."

~*THE END*~


End file.
